The Plan
by Day Man
Summary: One shot...Roger thinks he has it all according to plan. But Don has other ideas. SLASH


I want to fuck Don Draper.

Easier said than done apparently. I watch him every day. He comes in sporting his suits with everything hugging tightly in all the right places. I know he's unhappy. And I know that if he was with me…just for a few moments… I could make his happiness return.

I had my secretary call him into my office. He entered…

Oh God, he's wearing some cologne that is driving me nuts! He sits in front of my desk and puts a cigarette in his mouth. I wish my dick was that cigarette.

"So what do you want?" he asks with the smoke in his mouth. I love the way his voice sounds. It's gruff yet sensitive all at the same time.

"Just wanted us to have a drink together," I said regaining myself. "Would ya say?"

"Roger I have some work to get done."

"Don its Friday…who gives a shit."

This got a laugh out of him. And so the drinking began…

4 HOURS LATER….

"We shous stop," Don slurred.

We had been drinking for a long time. Well he had been drinking, I was busy nursing only my 2nd scotch. We had moved to my couch and Don had his head on my knee… perfection.

But just before I was gonna make my move Don shot up and pushed me down on the couch. He straddled me and wrapped his hands around my neck. I was so scared. Then he placed his mouth on mine. His tongue escaped his mouth begging for entrance, and I wasn't gonna deny it. Don slowly released his grip on my throat and started caressing me all over. We kissed for what seemed like hours.

Then as Don came up for air he said, "Suck my cock Sterling."

I was shocked. This was my plan…but of course the fucker Draper stole it. But who really cares how it goes down? Not me.

With Draper's coat already off I started unbuttoning his shirt. I began to place kisses on his chest rolling my tongue over his nipples making them erect.

Lower I found myself unzipping his pants and removing them along with his boxers. And there it was. His beautiful cock that I have always fantasized about seeing. It's such a beautiful piece of him, why does he hide it?

I licked his tip which made him writhe with pleasure on the couch. I loved the control. Finally my plan was back in my hands.

I licked and sucked and enjoyed every minute of it. Suddenly though I felt a tap on my head. I looked up to see Don looking at me with cloudiness in his eyes.

"I'm ready to fuck you."

With my confused look Don pushed me up and dragged me over to my desk. Draper undid my pants and removed them and bent me over.

I was bent over my desk. Pants less but still with shirt on. I was going to protest until I felt Don shove his middle finger up my ass. Fuck you too Don.

I moaned in pleasure, then regretted it. His finger started pumping slowly then picked up speed. He then inserted his ring finger. And the deeper his fingers went I could feel his wedding ring touch my ass.

Without a notice the fingers left and were replaced with Don Draper's cock. Time stopped as he and I both got acquainted with his size and my tightness. Don slowly pumped into me giving a gruff sigh in satisfaction. Placing one hand on my ass Don fucked me with ease. I moaned and bucked with every pump. It started slow, then picked up speed.

Don rammed into my backside over and over again. His balls slapped the lower part of my ass. And his thick thighs hit my cheeks making them hurt like hell.

Suddenly I was flipped over onto my back. Don grabbed my left leg and put it on his shoulder. We were face to face, and the shocking thing of it all. Besides the sex on my desk, and the fact that the sex was with a man. The look on Don's face was a look of satisfaction. Did this mother-fucker plan this?

I couldn't think of this for too long Don's hips moved quicker than ever hitting my spot and making me feel more alive than ever. I felt my orgasm long before it actually happened. I came all over my shirt. It was new too.

Don came shortly after filling all of it into myself.

Now I'm not a sentimental person, but I do expect a little post coital kiss. But when I went up for one, Draper urgently pulled out and walked away. He grabbed his pants and walked out into the now empty office.

"Don't tell anyone," he said over his shoulder.

I was left with my pants down on my desk with a mess to clean up.

Fuck Don Draper.


End file.
